Interactive electronic and computer games have proliferated. The games include aspects that entertain their users or players. Other aspects generate profit for the party putting on the games or distributing or selling the games. Other aspects raise awareness of an issue or promote a product or a company.
One common aspect to gaming, especially online gaming, is that a player can interact with a client machine (computer, mobile device) by way of a browser or client application. The client machine then uses an interface and a network (wired, wireless) connection to interact with a server machine that serves content and information to the client for the purpose of driving the game play. Another feature of online gaming, especially in games that are free to players to play, is that the game is used as a platform for promotion of other things. This can be done by presenting pop up type or banner type advertising to a player of the game. Yet another common feature of online gaming is to encourage a player to sign up for a service or to create an account or to join a database of players that include information about the player. Providers of interactive games can benefit from information about the community of players, including demographic information and information about why the players like the game or dislike it and information about what interests the players and how the players react to the game and the products and services being promoted.
A source of information or database from which queries (questions) to players can be derived is used to formulate both the queries and a plurality of possible responses (answers) to the queries.